


Picture

by Rox



Series: Sterek [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Fluff, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rox/pseuds/Rox
Summary: I felt like writing more on Scott and our couple just bickering.





	Picture

“I’m going to say this with all the sweetness I can muster.” Stiles brown eyes lit up with something deadly, as a sardonic smile spread. “You’re an asshole!” He yelled at the werewolf.

“That was sweet?” Derek brow rose. He held his side; blood was seeping through. Though he wasn’t so concern with it now. His focus was on the little human omega. While Scott held Derek as they moved to the Jeep, so they could get Derek to Deaton. Just to be on the safe side.

“I hope you know that I’m injured right now…” he waved with his other hand at said wound.

“Oh please! Do you think that matters!” Stiles flailed his arms. He was angry at both werewolves, mostly at Derek. When they reached his jeep, he yanked the door opened.

“The reason you’re in this position is that you have a fucking death wish!” Stiles threw out.

There was another big bad in Beacon Hills. Stiles and Scott came for the holidays. All pack members were coming back and obviously it’s not home without some supernatural shit going on. Being that some protectors of this town had other responsibilities to deal with. You know—school, jobs, etc. Not to mention saving other supernatural from crazy hunter’s, courtesy of Monroe.

But Derek came back and stayed in Beacon, keeping them, all updated and making the loft HQ. Derek should have his door change to revolve.

“I think you have this in reverse. I specifically asked you, to stay out of this.” He gritted out, as Scott gently settles him into the back seat.

“Uh—guys…” Scott meekly begins. He hates when they fight.

“Stay out of this?!” Stiles, shoves Scott aside. Well, Scott politely moved for Stiles.

Omega and Alpha glowered at each other. It was a funny sight to see. But, then again they weren’t a normal pack. And Scott may have taken a picture of this scene.

“If it wasn’t for me, you’ll be in bigger trouble.” Stiles would have liked to poke Derek. But, a part of him held back. The wolf was injured.

“Yea right. This was under control. You muck this up!” It was under control. For a moment, though the stupid creature was fast and more deadly than an alpha werewolf. Hence why they were going to Deaton, just so he could check the wound. Even though right now he wanted Stiles to shut up and go home.

“G—guys..” Scott tried to intervene. It was getting tense and Derek does not look good.

“Shut up, Scott!” they’ve shouted at their alpha, friend.

Scott sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He wished Lydia was here. At least she could scream them to silence. Or screech, whatever.

The bickering continued and Scott was now getting pissed. So, as an alpha he let out a roar, not a calling of the pack. The type that got these two to shut up and look at Scott shifted face and red eyes, with a shock look but flittered to a guilty look.

Scott shifted back. “May we please get going? Bicker when you’re not bleeding all over the jeep.” He sighed, as they nodded. Derek slid in and sat back, Stiles shutting the door and moved around to the driver side. Scott gave a small smile and got in the car.

*****

“Well, I see the problem,” Deaton said. As he had Derek laid out on the table. Examining the nasty gash on his side. He had a magnifying glass over it. He turned to Scott, “Pass the forceps, please.” He pointed.

Once it was handed to him, he looked down at Derek, “Now, this will hurt, but once I have it out you should be feeling much better.” He gave a small smile and returned to the task.

Stiles itched to get a hold of Derek. He’s not sure, but he has a feeling it has to with his omega side. But he held back.

Derek let out a long sigh. He turned his head to Stiles. His hand splayed out. He just gave Stiles a look. Which had the omega confused. “What?”

“We can smell it Stiles. So, hold my hand, anything to calm you down…” He grumbled. As Scott and Deaton waited.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He pouts.

“No dude, he’s right. Even I can smell it. You want to comfort your alpha.” Scott stated.

Stiles and Derek mouth was agape. “He is not my alpha!” he let out at the same time as Derek, “He’s not my omega.”

Scott raised his hands in surrender. “Fine, fine. Wrong choice of words but hold each other damn hands.” He bit out.

Stiles looked unsure. He moved towards the table and grasped Derek's hand. Hazel-green and amber eyes met.

Derek clenched his teeth and Stiles hand as Deaton began to work.

He didn’t make a sound, but he focuses on Stiles. Stiles held his gaze and pressed his lips in.

And soon Derek exhaled, as Deaton pulled out the object.

“There it is.” Deaton announced as he examines it. “It’s a piece of a claw.” Toss the claw in a pan filled with solutions.

“Are you okay?” it worried him. So what? He could be worried.

Derek rolled his eyes.

“You really do have a death wish.” Stiles muttered. But Derek heard and frowned.

Though the wolf didn’t, let go of his hand. And Stiles was in no hurry to let go.

Scott stood there. Watching his friends stare at each other. Holding each other. Thinking no one was paying attention and they at this very moment just basking in whatever feelings that was. Whatever it was they both were so stupid to see.

Scott smiled.

Scott may have taken a picture.

*****

“And this is a picture of how gross in love your parents were, back then.” He showed Molly the picture.

Scott was taking caring of his little lady. As she would be a big sister soon. Baby number two is underway. Scott could hear Stiles groaning and cursing Derek.

Molly was three years old now. She lost interest in the picture and pointed to a book on the side. He gave out a broad smile. As she hands the book over.

_Little red riding hood_

He gave a throaty laugh, “Really?”

Her dark eyes twinkled as she patted the book. “Scott read.”

And he did. Because what his princess wants, his princess gets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
